Old Friends
by imanginer8614
Summary: For never was a story of more woe than Juliet and her Romeo. RemusTonks
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I know this isn't what I usually write but I've been itching to write the full story of Remus and Tonks for a while now. I am writing from my memories of the book so if you're looking for something so canon it sounds like the book than this isn't the story for you to read. If you're looking for something fanon to the point that nobody dies than this isn't your story either. They died it is what happened, yes it is sad but their lives were lost for something much bigger than them. This isn't going to be smutty either and for a while they will be just friends. So if you are able to accept all of that, then read on and yes this will move slowly and it will be long.

"Nymphadora!"

"Yes, Moody and I've told you not to call me that."

"You are my student, I will use your first name."

"You aren't my teacher anymore."

"You will always be my student."

"Aww, Moods that's so nice of you." Tonks said to Mad-eye as they sipped tea in her cozy albeit messy apartment in a small suburb of London.

"As I was saying Nymphadora, there is a meeting tonight, I am sure you will be wanting to attend but there are some things to be said before we leave. One, Sirius Black will be there and he is innocent. I am sure he will love to enthrall you with all the details when he sees you."

"Mum was always saying he was innocent."

"Two, Kinsley will be there."

"Ohh that will make things interesting."

"Three, I will be there and so will Dumbledore, and I am sure you know him."

"Righto, I will be on my best behavior." Tonks winked when she gave this comment.

"I will make sure of that. Now if you take my hand, we will be on our way." And with that they clasped hands and disapperated with a pop.

"Where are we?"

"London, read this piece of paper, memorize it and burn it."

"Okay." Tonks said skeptically. She read the paper with slanted writing. It read: _The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at Number Twelve Grimmwald Place. _

She finished reading and with a flick of her wand the paper caught fire.

As soon as the paper was gone a house began to form pushing the two Muggle buildings on either side to move but nobody seemed to notice.

"What is this place?"

"I'll explain when we get inside." The two strode up to the door and Moody mutter a password.

"The password is "Prongs" Mad-Eye, told her. Tonks was surprised at how much he trusted her she also realized that it meant no turning back now.

There were a series of clicks and the door slowly swung opened.

"FITHY HALFBLOOD ENTERING MY HOUSE! AND THE WEIRD EYEBALL BLOOD TRATIOR TWO!" Tonks suddenly felt like she was not welcomed her but that all changed when her cousin appeared at the door.

"My cousin how wonderful to see, (and with a look at her face her quickly said) oh just ignore her my mum was an awful person."

And with a flick of his wand the curtains closed and the shouting stopped.

"Sirius it is so wonderful to see you and to know your innocent."

"Oh, Mad-Eye you remembered this time. You don't know how many people have tried to kill me."

"I'm sure we will have time to talk about his later the meetings about to start." Growled Moody.

"Right you are just this way." He lead them to a kitchen full a people talking in hushed whispers.

"Everybody this is Nymphadora Tonks."

A/N: I will write more soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't have much to say just that I don't own anything.

Tonks said hello to everyone but couldn't remember any names. Sirius beckoned her over to sit by him. She trip a few times but other wise made it to her seat safely.

"Tonks this is my dear friend Remus Lupin" Tonks looked at him. His face was full of scares and his robe was old and tattered. He looked somber and absolutely like everything Sirius wasn't.

"Hello, Nymphadora" replied Lupin.

But before she could tell him off for using that god-awful name, Dumbledore walked in signaling that the meeting was about to begin.

"Welcome everyone, as you can see we have some new members" he motioned to Tonks and some others. "This is the first meeting of the reinstated Order of the Phoenix. We have some people to make reports but first I ask for volunteers to help clean up the Headquarters, it has been out of use for many years and it may be a little dangerous but it needs doing." Sirius looked at Tonks and whispered. "Help us" Tonks raised her hand, as did Remus, Sirius, and a few others.

"Thank you your help will be gratefully appreciated. And now to our first report from Serverus Snape." Tonks was surprised to see him there. He didn't particularly like her as a student but she got good grades and if Dumbledore trusted him than he must be okay.

"Deatheaters have been spotted at Godric's Hallow. It is suspected that the Dark Lord is looking for the reason why he was defeated there."

Tonks turned to Sirius and whispered, "So its true what Harry Potter has been saying." Sirius replied, "Of course he's my godson I believe him." Tonks turned her attention back to Snape.

"They may also be waiting to see if Potter will return there. It is of upmost importance that he is not to be brought there. There may be a trap waiting for him. Also the Dark Lord is looking for new followers while punishing those that betrayed him. He may be using torturing methods and imperius curses to get people to follow him."

"Thank-you Severus now Arthur Weasely will be talking about the plans to get Harry Potter here."

"We need for volunteers for the guard. We already have Kingsley and Mad-Eye."

Tonks along with a few other raised there hands.

"Thank you all for your service. He is to be brought here by broom under the lead of Mad-Eye. We also need people for the watch around his house in Little Whihing. Please check the schedule and see if you have time."

"That is all meeting dismissed." People began to rise and chat, while others made their way to the door. Sirius caught Tonks by the hand and led her to the living room. Lupin was already there reading a book. "Moony come on be more exciting." Remus lifted his head looked around and than went back to his book. "Oh Moony don't look at me like that come join us." Remus seemed reluctant but came mostly because they had company. "Tonks you can join us for dinner if you like, Remus here is a great cook." Tonks consented but Remus said, "Who said I was cooking." "Oh come on Remus we have company." He seemed to have hit a nerve and he to consented.

They walked into the kitchen and Remus began busying himself while Sirius and Tonks talked. "So my dear cousin, what have you been up to?" 'Oh you know the usual, Auror paperwork, taking care of my apartment, meeting my long lost convicted murder cousin, joining a secret organization fighting against the most evil wizard ever, …" Tonks giggled. "I see, I see, very interesting life you lead." "And just to top it off I'm a metamorphagus."

A spoon dropped. "You're a metamorphagus?!" Remus almost yelled. "I, ah, yes." This was certainly the most interesting reaction she had gotten to her unusual behavior. "Look who's talking!" Sirius smiled at Remus. Tonks was to ask about Sirius's cousin but opted to instead leave what seemed to be a private comment, a private one. "Yes, I suppose Dumbledore never mentioned it. I wonder why, I guess that would be an important thing to mention." Tonks replied. "You think it would be important? Just think of all the possibilities." Sirius seemed to have suddenly remembered this fact. "It is not like you brought it up either and you are perfectly aware of it." Tonks was angry he had forgotten. "Perhaps Dumbledore doesn't know." Offered Remus. "Yeah you're right, if I didn't mention it." Began Sirius. "And if I haven't mentioned it." Continued Tonks. "And seeing as I didn't know and Mad-Eye didn't mention it either."

Sirius slapped his hands together. 'Its time for some marauder fun."


End file.
